Make my Birthday
by Leonew
Summary: It's Ishida's birthday and he is being congratulated enthousiastically... by himself and by himself alone, or is he? Another of my IshiHime oneshots, I just had to write it.


A/N + disclaimer: I'm getting Ishida-Orihime obsessed and I can't help it. Anyway, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. Oh... and this story takes place in the autumn after they guys return from saving Rukia (trying to maintain some chronological…ness).

* * *

'Happy birthday Ishida.' The bespectacled boy sighed as he dropped his schoolbag on his bed. He really hadn't expected anyone to congratulate him. Had he? After all, it had been like this for years; the only one to wish him 'happy birthday' had always been himself. This year had not been any different. Ishida had gone to school, followed his lessons and ate his lunch alone like every other normal day. _'It's just…' _this year he had hoped one of those fools around Kurosaki would bother him with wishes, since he hanged out with them a lot lately.

'_Idiot! Going with them to Soul Society isn't exactly hanging out.' _Ishida mentally scolded himself. Besides, they had returned for some while now and he hadn't really tried to maintain any friendly ties. The black-haired Quincy sighed and went to the bathroom; a good hot shower always made him feel better. _'Why are you annoyed over this anyway? It's not like you want to be friends with those idiots. Except for maybe…' _Before his thoughts wandered off any further Ishida frowned at himself in the mirror. _'…No exception.' _

His glasses were put carefully on the sink and he stepped under the hot water. His thoughts were immediately burned away and a pleasant tingly feeling went all over his skin. As he washed himself he could see his arms and legs go pink and knew he should be turning the shower colder but he didn't feel like his. After a few minutes he stepped out and noticed the whole bathroom was steamy and when he put his glasses back on he couldn't see a thing.

Just at that moment the doorbell rang and Ishida muttered darkly. It was probably his dad who had forgotten his keys, he would be in a rotten mood if Ishida let him wait outside the door until he was completely dressed up. So, he quickly put on his pants and half-ran, half-stumbled downstairs to get the door. He now wished he cleaned up his glasses because he still could not distinguish much but he found the front door on memory and swung it open. It was silent… Ishida waited a moment before he slammed the door shut again, probably some teasing kids ringing the door and then making a run for it. He was halfway up the stairs when the door rang again. With two jumps he was back at the door and he tore the door open, glaring at the other through his somewhat cleared-up glasses. What he saw was… Inoue.

'Err… Hi Ishida-kun!' The girl smiled broadly but it was obvious she was a bit disturbed. Ishida couldn't blame her. 'I got home from school today and guess what was on my calendar? …Ishida-kun's birthday! So I went to the shop and I bought you some cookies... but then I dropped them and they were all yucky and the stores were closed so I thought I just might pay you a visit but then you slammed the door and you were obviously busy but I just wanted to wish you happy birthday!'

Ishida just stood there aghast and very self-conscious, listening as she rambled on and on. At the end, all he could say was: 'Thanks, Inoue-san.'

The two of them stood there very silently and Ishida was getting more and more aware of him not wearing a shirt. He felt like slamming the door again and hiding in his room but he knew that would be very impolite. 'Would you like to come in?' he asked. For the first time she looked straight to him and she blushed, 'Y-yeah great, thanks!'

As soon as he had put on some water for the tea Ishida ran up to get a shirt and maybe find back his composure while he was at it and by the time he came into the living room with a tray of tea he had plastered a polite smile on his face. Inoue looked up and looked relieved so she started chattering about her normal things while he poured some tea in two small cups. His hand slightly shook as he handed her one but she did not seem to notice it. He listened to her for a while before he heard the front door open. Both teenagers stiffened, Inoue out of surprise and Ishida out of mortification. A silver-haired man stepped into the living room and the light atmosphere darkened immediately. Ishida cringed at his father's cold look.

'Ah, greetings to you both. Uryuu, who is your friend?' Ishida Ryuuken asked. Inoue jumped up and smiled at him, unaware of his not smiling back. 'Hello sir, I am Inoue Orihime, a school friend of Ishida!'

Ryuuken inclined his head and turned back to the door. 'Uryuu, make sure to provide our guest well, as a good host should.' Then he was gone, leaving the girl to stare after him and Ishida to wish she hadn't come to his place at all, then all these appalling things wouldn't have happened.

'Err… I'm sure it's getting late…' he started, trying to hint her to the door. She wasn't _that _oblivious that she didn't notice and she stood up with tears in her eyes. 'I just wanted to give you a nice birthday.' she whispered, then she ran out of the room. 'Inoue-san.' The girl turned around with her hand on the doorknob. _'It was the best birthday ever.' _he wanted to say but instead he just smiled and pushed up his glasses in a nervous manner. 'Let me walk you home.'

Her tears dried up on the way home and Ishida felt a lot better when he walked back. 'Thanks, Inoue-san.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not supposed to be Ishida's birthday until November or something but today was my own birthday and it was very boring so I'm writing another cheesy IshiHime story. Pleeeaaase forgive me… and review ;) 


End file.
